


After So Many Years

by akuarose



Series: Dumb Boys and Nekos [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crying, M/M, Reunions, Sad Backstory, awkward Kags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24307405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akuarose/pseuds/akuarose
Summary: Shouyou finally reunites with his sister!
Relationships: Hinata Natsu & Hinata Shouyou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Dumb Boys and Nekos [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549231
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	After So Many Years

**Author's Note:**

> Wow quarantine has me losing in. Any of my readers who live in Michigan def understand my pain.  
> The reunion our sunshine children finally get!!  
> Tis short, but sweet.

For the past couple of weeks, Shouyou would get a whiff of a scent that was familiar to him, but he couldn’t place it. Tobio was getting annoyed with it everything they were in the area, as he has to wait for Shouyou to stop in the middle of the sidewalk to sniff the air, then ponder it. He asked once what it smelled like, but even Shouyou couldn’t give a straightforward answer. “It smells like home.” Was the answer.

Today is no different. Shouyou was trying to get a meat bun from Tobio, who insisted they wait until they were home to eat when Shouyou stopped and stuck his nose in the air. He sniffs around. Tobio stops, frowning. I really need to take a new path home. 

Shouyou is baffled by the scent. He knows this scent. Yet, he can’t think of it. It’s stronger today than the other days. Shouyou walks the other direction, following the scent. He loses Tobio in the field of people walking. The scent is stronger and then it hits Shouyou. He remembers this smell. He hears Tobio yell his name, but he doesn’t listen. He runs towards the scent, eyes landing on the person it belongs to. There she is, looking almost the same as Shouyou remembers. He doesn’t care that she’s talking to a lady. He doesn’t care about anything else. He tackles his little sister into a hug, tears running down his face.

“Natsu.” He sobs out. “It’s me, Shouyou.”

“Shouyou.” And then she sobs, both clinging to each other. 

Tobio catches up to Shouyou and does a double take to see him hugging a mini version of himself. Then looks to the lady, also confused.

“Are you his owner?” She asks Tobio.

“Yes. He ran off without a word.”

“Natsu, sweetie, is this man related to you?” The lady asks.

“My big brother.” She answers between tears.

“Oh how wonderful.” The lady smiles. “We live right here. Would you like to join us inside and away from the stares?”

Shouyou lifts his sister, following the lady inside. Tobio behind. He didn’t know Shouyou had a sister. Never mentioned her once. The lady leads them inside a nice apartment.

“I’m Mariko. I own Natsu.”

“Kageyama Tobio. I own the dumbass.”

Mariko glances at the siblings, still clinging to each other. The tears have stopped at least.  
“I have some errands to do. I was going to take Natsu, but never mind. You are welcomed to come or stay here.”

“I’ll stay here.” Tobio says, mostly so he doesn’t have to try and do small talk with her.

“Alright. I’ll be back in a couple hours. Help yourself to anything to drink.” With that, she’s gone.  
Tobio sits on the chair, letting Shouyou and Natsu sit on the couch, watching them talk back and forth about their time being separated. He can see just how much alike they are, both in looks and personality. 

“Oh Natsu, this is Tobio. He’s my owner and boyfriend.”

“Hi. Nuff…nice to meet you.” Tobio greets awkwardly. 

Natsu laughs. “I’m glad someone is taking care of my brother.”

“Natsu!” Shouyou laughs. 

Tobio wants to ask how they got separated or why even. But he also doesn’t want any more crying. He doesn’t know how to deal with crying people. 

The two siblings talk, occasionally adding Tobio to the conversation. Mariko comes back home, inviting both boys to stay for dinner. Shouyou agrees, leaving Tobio no choice but to stay. He doesn’t talk much during dinner, only where asked specific questions. 

“Shouyou, you can come visit anytime you want. I gave Tobio my number so we can arrange a time for you two to see each other. I’m so happy you two finally met again.”

Shouyou hugs his sister once last time before leaving with Tobio. Back home, under the covers, Tobio asks what’s been on his mind. 

“How did you two lose each other?”

“Ah, well I was taken from the neko farm at an earlier age than normal. I think maybe it something to do with my energy. Well, it happened too sudden. And I never got to say to goodbye to her or my mom.” There are tears in Shouyou’s eyes, but they don’t fall. “A year or so after I was sold, I learned my mom died from some illness. Natsu would have been around seven when she passed. I wasn’t able to come back and see her nor was there a funeral.”

“I-I’m sorry. I shouldn’t...you don’t have to talk…”

“It’s ok Bakayama. I should tell you.” Shouyou smiles softly at him. “Thanks for understanding. I know you don’t have siblings and your mom is still alive.”

“Of course. If you aren’t happy, you make my life crappy.”

“Aww, Tobio.” Shouyou hugs his boyfriend, kissing his cheek.

“Ok, stop. Gross.” Tobio pushes his face away, but continues to hold him. “I love you.”

“I love you too. Even if you are bad at talking to people.”

“S-shut up!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. I will be taking a short break on this series to work on other pieces. Hopefully I can get my Promare fic out there.


End file.
